Return of Jafar, The (1994)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Toby Shelton; Tad Stones; Alan Zaslove | written by = Duane Capizzi; Douglas Langdale; Mark McCorckle; Robert Schooley; Tad Stones; Kevin Campbell; Mirith J. Colao; Bill Motz; Steve Roberts; Dev Ross; Bob Roth; Jan Strnad; Bian Swenlin | produced by = Jessica Koplos; Maia Mattise; Tad Stones; Alan Zaslove | music by = Mark Watters | cinematography = | edited by = Elen Orson | distributed by = Walt Disney Television Animation | release date(s) = May 20th, 1994 | mpaa rating = | running time = 69 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Aladdin (1992) | followed by = Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) }} The Return of Jafar, alternatively known as Aladdin: The Return of Jafar is an American direct-to-video film of the musical fantasy genres. It is the first sequel to the 1992 feature film Aladdin produced by Walt Disney Pictures and is the first direct-to-video sequel produced by Walt Disney Television Animation. It is succeeded by the 1996 home video film Aladdin and the King of Thieves. The movie was directed and produced by Tad Stones and Alan Zaslove and written by Stones, Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley. It was first released in VHS format on May 20th, 1994. The movie features the voice talents of Scott Weinger, reprising the role of Aladdin, Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine, Jonathan Freeman as the voice of Jafar, Gilbert Gottfried as the voice of the parrot, Iago and Frank Welker as Abu the monkey. Stepping into the genie shoes this time around is Dan Castellaneta as the Genie, who takes the place of Robin Williams from the first film. Plot Appearances * * * * * Cast Notes * Originally, the film was referred to by the title The Return of Jafar. With the 2005 DVD re-release, the title is now changed to Aladdin: The Return of Jaffar. * Voice actors Scott Weinger, Linda Larkin, Jonathan Freeman, Gilbert Gottfried and Frank Welker all reprise their respective roles from the first film as the voices of Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Jafar, Iago and Abu. * One of the most notable differences with this movie in comparison to the first one is the absence of Robin Williams, who provided the voice of the Genie in Aladdin. He is replaced by Dan Castellaneta, who is best known for voicing the incompetent Homer Simpson on The Simpsons TV series. * This is the final appearance of Jafar, who is destroyed in this film, along with his magic lamp. * Brad Kane provides the singing voice for Aladdin in this film. * Singer Liz Callaway replaces Lea Salonga as the singing voice of Princess Jasmine for this film. She also does the singing for Jasmine's songs in Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Fun Facts Recommendations See also External Links * * The Return of Jafar at Wikipedia * The Return of Jafar at the Disney Wiki * References ---- Category:1990s/Films Category:1994/Films Category:May, 1994/Films Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:R/Films 02 Category:Animated films Category:Scott Weinger/Voice actor Category:Linda Larkin/Voice actor Category:Gilbert Gottfried/Voice actor Category:Jonathan Freeman/Voice actor Category:Dan Castellaneta/Voice actor Category:Brad Kane/Voice actor Category:Liz Callaway/Voice actor Category:Val Bettin/Voice actor Category:Frank Welker/Voice actor Category:Jim Cummings/Voice actor